Always Remember
by Amethyst Eyes RobxRae
Summary: One-Shot! RobxRae 3 Years after 9-11. Raven takes it seriously. It hurts. Romance at the end! 1st fic please RR!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, I do own a Frappuccino from Starbucks, but that's all. Pairing: Raven and Robin  
  
**Always Remember  
  
_'Why couldn't we had been there?' _**Raven asked myself as she looked out to the morning sky. The beautiful colors went unnoticed. It was September 11th, 2004; the only one awake was Raven. _**'Those people didn't deserve being killed.'**_She stood and floated quietly into the kitchen. The others were sleeping soundly snug in their beds._**' They probably won't even realize what today is until they turn the TV to the news.' **_She thought to herself as she made her tea.  
Raven wasn't usually so passionate about these things, but she had grown attached to the country and city she protected. She didn't sleep at all last night because she still felt the pain in her heart that she was never able to release. Therefore, this morning she couldn't help, but to let the tears come. Even if Raven is half demon, many would be pained to see tears caress her face. But they may think that ever since God let this angel bless them they may be feared of her crying, and if a small child had seen her crying, he or she would think why would an angel as beautiful as her cry? She may have been half demon, but her mother was pure angel, and when you put that together you get the perfect daughter. She makes mistakes, but she sees her faults.  
_**'Today, I'm going to visit Ground Zero, because so many have died. And so many have been pained it is the least I can do.'** _She thought silently as silent tears caressed her face. She put down her tea and bowed her head to pray for those pained families, but she was interrupted by a voice.

"Raven? Are you okay?" She turned surprised and saw her leader, Robin staring wide-eyed.

"I am," she replied.

"Were you praying?" Robin asked carefully, she nodded in response, with her head hung low. She had been ashamed of her leader catching her crying. She felt him slip his arms around her. "It's okay Rae, everyone cries," he whispered softly to her, "Just let it out."

"Why couldn't we have been there? Why?" she asked now sobbing into her leaders shoulder. "Rae, it's not our fault, the power had been cut, and the generator died. If it was anyone's fault it would be mine," he comforted her resting his head on top of hers, rubbing her back softly.

"But why would someone do that to our country? Why do they hate us?" She asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Raven, I'm not sure, but if they try again we will be ready," Robin replied, running his hand thru her hair.

"Thanks Robin," Raven thanked him.

"Uh... we should wake the others, Hotspot, Aqualad, and Speedy are coming to stay with us for a while," Robin told her as we back away from each other.

"Yeah, I think I may go for a walk," she told him as they walked our separate ways to our rooms. She dressed in my normal apparel and cape, and floated past the others where they sat staring at the television. Instead of the news their eyes were glued to the television because of a stupid cartoon.

"Guys, I'm going out don't wait up," Raven said. Starfire turned her attention to Raven.

"Friend Raven, do you not wish to accompany us to the city of York New?" Star asked. Everyone else also turned their attention to me.

"Yeah Rae, we're goin' to check out... the clubs, and shops," BB said nervously.

"Yeah, it won't be any fun without ya," Speedy said. BB turned into the kitty with the face. "Beast Boy come on not the face," Raven groaned.

"Please, Raven," Cy said loudly. "Actually I was heading over to New York, myself," Raven replied.

"Well, we can meet up in Central Park," Robin suggested.

"Sure. Whatever," she replied. She left from the roof and got to NYC sooner then she expected. She made her way to Ground Zero, where the President stood giving a speech. I walked closer to the place where the President stood with his bodyguards. He spotted me in the huge crowd like a sore thumb.

"Before we end this ceremony for the rememberance of those who died, maybe one of the Jump City Teen Titans would like to sing the National Anthem to wrap up this ceremony," the President looked at me, she looked back at him and nodded. One of his many bodyguards came and escorted me up to the platform. "Raven, please, go ahead." Raven opened her mouth as the music came on hoping she could remember the words. She began the song, and sang beautifully_;_

_  
Oh say can you see,  
by the dawn's early light,  
what so proudly we hailed,  
at the twilight's last gleaming?  
  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars,  
through the perilous fight,  
o'er the ramparts we watched,  
were so gallantly streaming.  
  
And the rocket's red glare,  
the bombs bursting in air,  
gave proof through the night,  
that our flag was still there.  
  
Oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave,  
o'er the land of the free, and the home of the brave_.

Raven then noticed that the other Titans had stood close to the front of the crowd. They all had the look of awe on their faces.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" a chant rose. She looked at the President for help, but he just nodded.

"It has been three years since this attack, and needless to say we have become stronger, we have become more aware of what lies beneath all we have seen. It was and always will be one of our most painful days in the history of the United States. I haven't been here as long as most of you, but I have fallen in love with this place, just as you. I was welcomed to a place of freedom and independence. Now is the time you look back and have pride for all that you have survived thru. We will always remember this day just as you will remember days later in you." Raven said holding back tears. A roar of applause erupted from the crowd as she shook the Presidents hand and walked to her friends.

"That was very touching, friend Raven," Starfire told Raven we got away from the crowd and hugging her tightly. Cy and the rest of the guys hugged me, except Robin.

"How about some pizza?" Aqualad asked.

"Awesome!" BB said.

"Hey Rae can I talk to you?" Robin asked grabbing my wrist gently.

"Sure," the others inched away slowly, they had planned this.

"Uh...really this has to be the hardest thing I've had to say in my life," he said nervously.

"Go on," I said softly.

"Raven... I-I-I th-think, I lo-lo-...love...y-you," he stammered, her eyes widened. She pressed my mouth firmly against his. It seemed like forever, but it still didn't last long enough for Raven. Because when they broke the kiss it was raining and they were already soaked to the bone.

"I think I love you to Robin," Raven whispered into his ear. The others were sitting by the window with the tears in their eyes as they stared at the couple before them.

"I didn't know you could sing," Robin said as the walked toward the pizza place.

"Tonight you can have a... private show. That is if you want," she told him seductively. They enjoyed the rest of the day.

Later that night Robin and Raven weren't seen, but sounds were heard... unmistakable sounds. The next morning they walked into the kitchen together, Raven wearing Robin's boxers and one of his shirts, while he wore only pajama pants. That day Raven actually played video games with Cy and BB, went to the mall with Terra and Star,(she also brought home a little present for Robin) she actually laughed at BB's jokes and played Truth or Dare with the team for the rest of the night.  
  
That was my first ever posted fic be harsh if needed, but please don't hurt me!! I hope you liked it, if so or not please review. I need all the help I can get!!  
Amethyst Eyes


End file.
